Vehicle and cargo damage often occurs when drivers forget about or are unaware of the height of cargo on top of or carried behind their vehicle. Structures such as garage doors and garage roofs can also be damaged in these situations. Some solutions have included ultrasonic distance-detection devices permanently mounted to the vehicle and in-vehicle warning systems powered from connection to the vehicle's electric system.